owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jose Alvarez
Jose Alvarez is a part-time drug dealer from El Corona, Los Santos. 'Biography' 'Brief Summary' Jose Alvarez was born on September 17th, 1983, in the Los Santos All Saints General Hospital, his mother was named Alicia Alvarez, she died giving birth to his son, and since his father identity was unknown, Jose was raised by his aunt Maria, in the Las Colinas district. Jose raised in a very problematic neighborhood, Las Colinas was always know for it's intense street gangs presence, as a teenager, he didn't though twice before affiliating himself to some of these gang, introduced by his older friends, he joined "Las Maras" the gang controlling Las Colinas. He was always big sized for his age, at the age of thirteen (The age he was introduced to the gang) he already had the body shape of an eighteen years old teenager. By the age of nineteen, Jose had already been in dozens of street fights, he sold drugs, guns and stolen goods, one of the gang leaders wanted him to prove himself to be a full member of the gang, the test was stealing a 24/7 in the Jefferson area, Jose heard a lot of his older friends talking about all the robberies they did, so he thought it would be an easy job, but it wasn't. The 24/7 clerk pressed on the silent alarm button as soon as Jose revealed his 9mm gun, shouting for money, it only took three minutes to fill his bag with cash, and three and a half for the police to arrive. He ran as fast as he could, surely faster than ever, but it was no enough to loose a police patrol, he got quickly surrounded, there was nowhere to run. Twelve years he spent behind bars for armed assault, life was even harder in there, there was constant gang fights, even murders were common, mostly with hand crafted or smuggled knives, but Jose learned the rules quickly, and found his place in that hell. He was finally released at the age of thirty one, six days before his birthday, he came back to Las Colinas, to his Aunt's house, but things changed in the neighborhood, most of his friends had died, he often thinks that going to jail wasn't that bad, if he would have stay in Las Colinas, he would probably died in some street warfare, youngsters like him were often used a soldiers to fight drug wars, and there had been a hell of a drug war, which cleary, as the streets of Las Colinas showed him, it wasn't won by Las Maras. "Everyone's on their own now" his old friend, Alfonso told him, "Las Maras is dead now hombre, it's been two years already, the blacks have us marked, if we try anything they're gonna hit us". Las Maras was very weakened since all the core members were dead or gone, and the constant presence of black gangs in north Jefferson and some parts of Las Colinas, was leaving no place for any hispanic gang to rise, they had control, "But I've heard some rumors" - Alfonso said - "There are some vatos running El Corona, if you still wanna make easy money, you better check that up ese" Jose grew up in prison, before he got in there, he used to live with his aunt, but twelve years had passed, he needed a new home and a job, having left school a year before graduating, and having spent almost half of his life behind bars wouldn't let him get a descent job, so he moved to El Corona, seeking for some way to make money. Category:Characters Category:Character